ig_mock_govfandomcom-20200213-history
Count von Count
Count von Count History Count joined IMG on the 22nd-27th of November (there is no record of the exact date.) Immediately, Count became governor of Nevada. Remaining independent, Count would pass many bills that reflected a libertarian mindset, which grabbed the attention of not only Julian Assange, but most of the Libertarian Party. 2016 Campaign This is when Count's notoriety surged, as he joined the Libertarian Party and ran a fairly successful campaign in the [[2016 Election]] with his running mate; Hoppe. This campaign, for a third party, did fairly well. The Western Union After the fall of the Southern Militia, which rattled IMG to it's core, Count, governor of Nevada at the time took the opportunity to create what he called 'the western union.' As Count resigned as governor to move on to international politics, the western union soon fell. The Empire of Eden. Count, founder of the Republic of Britannia, which would soon become The Republic, then Empire of Eden. Once controlled all of Europe, Central Asia, and Northern Africa. Although no-one knew of his involvement with Eden past his Senate seat in North Africa, he would craft the path for Eden, and lead it all the way to it's falling. The Republic of Scandinavia Count would soon dissolve Eden, taking just Scandinavia for himself and leaving the rest of former-Eden land as protected areas, so Empires would not take them too quickly. Count has been quoted as saying that "The Empire of Eden was seen to some as nothing more than imperialism, but it was a centre for culture, industry and democracy. It held liberty as it's main belief, but somehow, people never saw that. I am sad to see what Europe has become, being controlled by two countries, but, that is out of my control" - Count von Count. ''Controversy'' Count passed a bill during his time as leader of The Republic of Scandinavia, deporting and banning refuge/refugees from Islamic countries in order to bring down soaring statistics of sexual assault, murder, and terrorist attacks. Although successful, the bill was met with a lot of controversy, especially from the, fairly new, leftist areas of IMG. Return to America Count soon came back to American politics, securing a governorship in Texas. Not long after, Count re-founded the Libertarian party, which was left in shambles after his previous exit. [[2020 Election|2020 ]]Campaign Count would run again in 2020 for President of the United States of America, with Thatcher as his running mate. His platform, although unique, did not take off, prompting him to drop out and focus on Texas. House Campaign Count would run an unsuccessful campaign in 2020 for House district 4, won by John-F-Kennedy instead. Merger Reaction After the merge of the Republican and Constitution party, Count was very outspoken on it's negative impacts to everything else, which was soon evident after a Republican dominated House, Senate, and Executive Branch. = 2nd Breakdown of the Libertarian Party The Libertarian Party soon merged with a party lead by Lombard, the Mid-Way party, Count would become Vice-Chairman, helping lead the now 3rd biggest party in IMG. Personal Life Count's personal life is fairly open, most know he's an Australian, who's real name is Thomas. There have been many face reveals, and he is not shy about his own life.